1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to footwear comprising a heating arrangement which is capable of providing continuous heating to the footwear for an extended period of time.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional footwear, such as a conventional shoe, usually comprises a sole a vamp, and a heater unit received in the sole. The heater unit usually comprises a rechargeable battery and a heating element connected to the rechargeable battery to generate heat for maintaining the sole at a predetermined temperature.
This kind of conventional footwear has a number of disadvantages mentioned below.
First, since the sole of the conventional shoe has limited space, the size of the rechargeable battery which can be received in the sole is therefore also limited. Thus, the rechargeable battery has merely limited capacity and needs recharging very frequently. When the heater unit is out of battery while the wearer is away from recharging facility, the shoe, even if equipped with the heater unit, is identical to traditional shoe and cannot maintain the predetermined temperature on the sole. In other words, conventional heater units for footwear can only work for a very limited period of time.
Second, the conventional shoe mentioned above can only be recharged through a recharging inlet which is usually located at either side of the vamp or the outsole of the shoe, the recharging inlet is likely to be in contact with dirt, dusts or even liquid when the shoe is worn by the user who engages in outdoor or even indoor activities. This may damage the recharging inlet and therefore undesirably prevent the heater unit from being properly recharged.